


Everything Changes But It All Stays The Same

by mlr1221



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Love, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlr1221/pseuds/mlr1221
Summary: A minute can change your whole life





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...So I've never posted anything on here or anywhere for that matter. I've always been lurking in the background and this one has been in my head for awhile and I had a bad day so I thought why not make myself vulnerable, lol. I haven't written in years so please be nice but give your thoughts! The good, the bad, the ugly! Also, I know my punctuation sucks! It's short, I'm figuring this thing out :)

“Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris!”

Small footsteps came thundering down the hallway as Stella slid into the kitchen.

“Look what I found! Is it for me? For my birthday?”

“Uhhhh….” Came Chris’s stammering reply as his eyes darted around the room.

His mom gasping, eyes shining. Scott wide eyed and smirking knowingly.

“Stella! Where did you get that? Put it back!” Carly cried as she stalked towards her youngest.

“Stell, uh….that’s actually a gift for Y/N” Chris, still stammering. Shifting from foot to foot, praying the small girl didn’t spook as he slowing moved towards her.

“OH! I’ll give it to her!”

Just as Carly and Chris descended on her, Stella took off like a shot. Darting between them and running to the living room where Y/N was watching tv and chatting with Shanna and Scott’s boyfriend.

Y/N!, Y/N! Stella cried

“Look what Uncle Chris got you, a gift!”

“A gift? Don’t you think he wants to give it to me?” Y/N looked up, smirking with raised eyebrows as Chris entered the living room chasing after his niece with Carly, Scott and Lisa hot on his tail.

“I told him I’d give it to you” Stella plopped the small black box in Y/N hands and the room stilled.

Y/N starred down at the box in her hands.

“Stella, I think maybe Uncle Chris wants to give this to me, let’s give it back.” Your voice wavering and hands slightly shaking.

“No, he said I could” Stella excitedly exclaimed as she tore the box from your hands and opened it.

“See! It’s so pretty!”

Tears softly rolling down your cheeks as you placed your head in your hands. Chris softly walking towards you and folding himself on the ground in front of you. Your body slipping from the couch and into his arms.

“Hey, baby” He softly whispered, forgetting the rest of the room

“I…Wha…I don’t”

Chris held you as the tears continued to softly roll and all you could hear is the room was the soft breathing of his family and your shaky intake of breath followed by a stuttered exhale. 

“Babe, I..what?” You softly muttered, Chris the only one who could hear 

“This wasn’t my plan. I had a whole plan.” He whispered back. 

“Come on baby, let me propose to you” Chris chuckled as you buried your head deeper into his neck


	2. 1: Planes, Trains and Automobiles

**Chapter 1**

_*18 months ago*_

The plane lurched to the left and then lurched to the right and your stomach landed in your throat. Gripping tightly to the arm rest. The person next you violently jolting awake as the plane rumbled into to smooth air.

_Turbulence _

You sighed and leaned back in your seat, adjusting your earpods, shifting your book and checking your watch for the 1000th time. Half way through your flight from Seattle to Boston. You were a firm believer that flights that lasted more than 3 hours should always be to somewhere fun, tropical, full of culture.

_The Bahamas, Italy, England, France!_

Your mind wandered to all the places you’ve been and all the places you wanted to go. Just as you were about to float off into an unknown land full of wonder…

Tap, Tap, Tap

“Excuse me, I need to get up to use the restroom”

You quickly and quietly stood so they could get out.

*Ding Ding Ding*

The Pilot has turned off the seat belt sign, you are free to move about the cabin

You sighed, looking at your watch again. _20min! How! Why! Will it ever end! Ok, Ok. Calm down Y/N. You like to fly, read your book. Watch a movie. Distract yourself! _

You weren’t always such a fidgety flyer but you were nervous. Starting a new job in a new city is never the easiest but you’d done it before. Seattle wasn’t home, home. It was where you had landed for the last year and a half. Headed to Boston, one of your favorite cities and you wouldn’t be completely alone. Neighbors from when you were a child, growing up in the suburbs of Minneapolis-St Paul lived in Boston. Adam and Olivia, twins were your age and you had been inseparable from 5-14. Their brother Jake was 2 years older than you and Kaylee was 2 years younger. They had moved just as you were entering high school when their parents split and they and their mom, Linda went back to Boston where she was from.

Linda had graciously offered to let you stay with her. You insisted that it was just until you got settled in your new job and found a place to live. You were certain that if she had her way you wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon.

A large sigh sounded next to you

“Ope, Sorry!” You smiled as the Minnesota exclamation left your mouth. You can take the girl out of Minnesota but...

You shifted back out of your seat and your row mate shuffled in and landed with a thud into their chair next to the window.

You checked your watch again.

“Damn watch, I think it’s broken.” You muttered.

It had to have been more than 5 minutes, right?

_Ok, Ok. Pick a movie._ You tapped on the screen in front of you, scrolling through all the titles. Your finger paused on one.

Captain America: Civil War

_You’ve seen it. 1000 times. Pick a different one _

You clicked it anyway and settled back into your seat to enjoy the rest of the flight.

Now if only the flight attendants would come by with a Diet Coke and those little Biscoff cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted in Tumblr (mlr1221)


	3. 2:The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! This one was hard to start but seemed to flow suddenly when I came back to it .

**Chapter 2: The Town**

_Restless foot syndrome. _

You must have it. It can be the only reason you can’t seem to sit still and watch this movie. You made it all of 20 minutes before you were tapping your foot to an unknown beat.

_OMG..you are ridiculous. STOP. IT. _You looked at your phone. 1.5 hours left.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” came a soft voice to your right. Your head shot up from your hands.

“Diet Coke, please”

“Cookies or Pretzels”

“Cookies.” _YES!!! BEST REASON TO FLY DELTA! _

You heard a snort and looked to your left catching the end of your neighbor’s eye roll.

_I said that out loud. _

You pulled out your book while you snacked, movie left to background noise.

*Ding Ding Ding*

This is the Captain speaking. We are beginning our decent in the Boston Logan International Airport where the time is 2pm and the weather is 43 degrees and sunny

_Yes! I can’t feel my ass. _

The landing gear groaned into place and soon you were touching down on the tarmac and taxiing to your gate.

“MEOW”

Several heads turned your way, your row mate scowling in your direction. You sighed and looked under the seat in front of you where your best pal Jack was tucked in his cat carrier. _He almost made it_.

You had given him a dose of cat Benadryl as suggested by your vet before you flew. Jack was a talker and you knew that he was going to have something to say about being stuck in the cat carrier for so long. He slept the whole way which you were thankful for but now, he had something to say and it didn’t sound very nice.

You rolled your eyes as Jack continued to meow and chirp at you as you pulled the carrier out from under the seat and into your lap.

“I know pal, sucks. Just a little longer, gotta get off the plane, get our bags and get the rental”

Suddenly people started standing and moving about the cabin get bags out of overhead bins. You sat and waited for your turn, always hating ducking awkwardly under the slope of the bins waiting for people in front of you to start moving.

You continued to talk quietly to Jack, reassuring him and yourself that it would soon be smooth sailing as you stepped into the aisle, grabbing Jack and reaching up for your bags above your head. Fumbling slightly 2 long arms reached over you and grabbed your bags.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full, can I help you?”

“Uhhh…yeah” you stuttered. Your eyes noticing the strong tanned skin and veins protruding from the forearms in front of you.

You glanced behind you and bright blue eyes stared back at.

“T-T-Thanks” you stuttered again

_Wow. He’s gorgeous. Gulp. How did I not notice this man sitting near me? You really should pay more attention to your surroundings. Something terrible could happen and because your head is in the clouds you’ll never notice. You could prevent an accident or keep yourself from tripping over your feet all the time. OMG! You’re rambling. You’re head rambling. While this beautiful blue eyed, strong jaw, bearded man is looking at you. He’s saying something..pay attention!_

“….sounded mad so I figured you could use the help” blue eyes finished.

“Yeah, Yeah. Thank you, he’s not happy about being cooped up for so long”_ Head Slap_

“EXCUSE ME! Some of us would like to get off this plane. Could you move it along!” Your head turned slowly to the person who had been taking up the space next you, an incredulous glare skimming across your face.

_Do you not see this man!_

“So Sorry!” You scooted back allowing him out before you, allowing you to lean into blue eyes.

_He smells good. How do you smell good coming off a plane? OMG I look like plane!_

You turned quickly noticing wide eyes, and glares behind you, the other passengers on the plane growing frustrated by the stall in movement.

“I can take those”

“Nah, I got them.” Blue eyes swung his backpack up on his shoulder and muscled your smaller bags around to move them down the aisle. They were packed heavy. Knowing you wouldn’t make it back to Seattle for a few weeks to pack up the rest of your stuff, you had checked two suitcases and a garment bag and still brought a wheeled carry on and the biggest purse (bag) you could find in your closet.

You turned quickly, gently lifting Jack’s carrier to your shoulder and a quick glance at your seat to make sure you didn’t leave anything behind and then hightailed it up the aisle. Combing your fingers through your hair and hoping you didn’t look like a plane troll.

“Thank you, have a great evening” you said quietly to the flight attendants and pilots at the door. Blue eyes muttering the same.

_Don’t turn around now, you’re just asking to trip on yourself_

You reached the gate door, the gate area full of people waiting to board the plane. On to its next destination.

_Maybe it’s somewhere tropical. I hope these people are going somewhere fun_

You turned slightly. MINNEAPOLIS-ST PAUL

Your heart lurched slightly and your body stopped

_Home_

“Oh Shit! I am so sorry!” Blue eyes slammed into your back, not noticing your abrupt halt

“My fault!” _Head Slap. You’re an idiot!_

“I can take those now, thank you for your help.”

“I have bags to pick up, I can help you out a little longer. I mean if you have checked bags too.”

“You really don’t have to” _LET HIM_

“I don’t mind at all” Blue eyes stepped around you, leaving you to follow behind

“MEOW”

“I know pal. Holy cow!” you muttered under your breath

You sidled up next to blue eyes and he glanced down at you with a wide smile.

“What brings you to Boston? Vacation?”

“Um..no, I’m actually moving here for work”

“Really? Can I ask what you do?”

You grimaced. You hated this question. Especially from people you didn’t know or didn’t know well. It always led to them asking if you could get them things. Not the kind of start to friendships or relationships for that matter that you wanted.

“I don’t even know your name!”

Blue eyes slid to a stop next to the bag carousel as it started to move and turned to you. He stuck out his hand for you to shake.

“Hi, I’m Ben.”


	4. 3: Bedknobs and Broomsticks

Chapter 3: Bedknobs and Broomsticks

“Hi, I’m…”

“Y/N! Y/N!”

Dropping the hand you’d reached out in greeting, you whirled around. Eyes wide in wonder at who could possibly be shrieking your name through baggage claim. Your eyes scanned the area finally landing on the hands waving in the crowd. Your eyes traveled down the collection of arms and landed on eyes wide in excitement and smiles that reached from ear to ear.

“Y/N! Y/N!”

The wide grin splitting across your face. You raise your hand in greeting and wave wildly back at the mob marching towards you. Adam got to you first wrapping you in his long arms and a sloppy kiss to your temple.

“Y/N! I’m so happy you’re _finally_ here!”

The hands and arms of Linda, Jake, Olivia and Kaylee wrapped around you both. Everyone excitedly talking over each other at a pitch and rate that kept you from understanding what any of them were actually saying.

“Guys! Guys! I can’t breathe!” “MEOW”

Everyone started untangling themselves from around your body and you lifted Jack’s carrier up looking at him. “Sorry, pal.” You whispered.

“What are you all doing here!? I told you I was renting a car! You did not need to come out here!”

“Oh, Pish Posh!” Linda proclaimed while reaching for Jack

Linda leaned down to look at Jack and starting whispering words you couldn’t quite make out.

_Probably apologizing for the family almost squishing him to death_

“I have to have a car until I can get mine out here, although I may just sell mine and get a new one. Driving it all the way across the country sounds like a good time if I didn’t have to be here to work…”

You were rambling and the 5 people in front of you stood there grinning wide at you.

“I know, I’m rambling…”

“It’s been too long sweetie.” Linda stepped forward again and wrapped you in her arms. Her embrace warm and familiar.

“Let’s get your bags, your rental and head to the house. I have some of the neighbors coming over for a little barbeque.”

You looked over at Linda with wide eyes as she led you back over to the baggage carousel.

“I know! I planned it before you got delayed an extra couple of days. You were supposed to be here.”

“I look like plane!”

Linda chuckled “You look beautiful! You should have time to hop in the shower and all that. It’s casual. Just some neighbors, no pressure.”

“Yeah! Y/N! No pressure!” Olivia and Adam threw arms around your shoulder and your waist respectively.

“Y/N, do you see your bag?” Jake glanced back at you.

You attempted to step forward but Olivia and Adam had you rooted to your spot with their combined body weight leaning on you.

“Guys, you gotta let me go” You laughed.

They both released you and you stumbled forward just as you watching your bag slide down the conveyer belt from the belly of the airport. You reached your hand down and grabbed it quickly. You turned to let everyone know that you had another bag you needed to wait for before you could continue your journey to pick up your rental. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a familiar face lock eyes with you, smile and turn around a push through the doors of the airport.

_Blue Eyes, Damnit _

You turned back around sighing. _Yes, my other bag!_

You quickly moved forward and grabbed your second bag and turned around. Adam had your first bag in his hand and Kaylee had your bags from the plane. Linda still had Jack’s carrier slung over her shoulder. You marched forward to lead the way.

_Hertz, Hertz. Where is the Hertz? _


	5. 4: The Princess Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I couldn't figure this one out. I've got places I want to get to but couldn't figure out exactly how I want to get there :)

**Chapter 4 The Princess Diaries**

You stood staring at the drain as water streamed over your head, watching dirt, mud and wayward pasta run off you in little streams and rivers.

_What the hell just happened?_

You had arrived at Linda’s house to controlled chaos. The “small” gathering was a full-fledged neighborhood party. Adult were milling around the yard, wandering in and out of the house with plates of food in their hands. Many of them chasing after children that ran the yard playing imaginary games, squealing in delight.

You gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white, your flight response taking hold. Just before you could turn the engine over and flee your car door was wrenched open, Adam grinning at you.

Gritting your teeth, you hissed “What the hell Adam! I thought this was a small gathering, plenty of time for me to shower.”

“Ummm, we maybe lied a little. C’mon!”

As Adam pulled you from the car the wind picked up, your hair swirling around your face and in the distance the low rumble of thunder sounded.

You walked slowly up the driveway, clutching Adam’s arm. The rest of his family blending into the crowd of people. Your eyes surveying the party, to your left were 5 small children screaming in delight as they were chased through the yard by a human ‘monster.’ You caught only a glimpse of a soft beard and hair falling over smiling eyes as the ‘monster’ stomped after the children, hands curled into ‘claws’ growling low with a hint of laughter.

“It’s gonna be fine Y/N! Get some food in you! Maybe some carbs, you like carbs.” Adam led you into the garage where tables were set up buffet style. Hot dogs, burgers, pasta salads, fruit salads, cookies, cakes and every kind of potato chip imaginable spread across the tables. Adam grabbed a plate and piled it high with every food he could reach and thrust it quickly into your hand.

“Here eat!”

“Adam—mmmhhbnjjmldk” Adam shoved a dinner roll into your mouth before you could finish your sentence. You staggered backwards towards the entrance to the garage and in the background you could hear a few chuckles from the crowd. You tore the roll out of your mouth, shooting daggers in his direction.

“Hi! You must be Y/N! We’ve heard a lot about you! I’m Carly!” Carly thrust her hand in your direction and simultaneously the group of children being chase by the ‘monster’ came barreling through the garage. The kids ran towards you shrieking with laughter, one of the small girls grabbed you around the middle spinning you around in her momentum as the ‘monster’ charged forward, head down. In a blink you were off balance, plate flying through the air, and landing with a not so graceful thud in the flower garden next to the garage, the plate of various sticky concoctions rained on your head. Somehow you had managed to not land on the little girl or take her down with you. 

“Oh shit! Are you ok!!” The ‘monster’ ran towards you

You sat in a daze, feeling the wet soil of the garden soak into your clothes, covered in food and smelling like plane. A hand was thrust into your face and you looked up and the whole world stopped moving. The ‘monster’ had bright blue eyes for getting lost in, soft brown hair for running fingers through, perfect pouty lips for biting, broad shoulders for lifting heavy burdens and was currently speaking though you couldn’t hear it.

_You know what I’m talking about, in the movies when the world stops and the girl or guy goes all doe eyed and all you hear is muffled speak and then suddenly everything warps back into focus. It’s happening. In real life. It’s happening. This doesn’t happen in real life, just the movies….right!?_

“Are you ok? I am so sorry!” his hand was reaching to help you up.

“I’m ok, honest” You said as you took his hand and allowed him to help you up

_Just be natural. Just be natural. OMG what’s natural. _

“Are you sure, I feel so bad!” he said, picking a pasta noodle from your hair

“Yeah, really. I’m fine. I’m just gonna go wash all this off” You quickly side stepped him, dropping his hand and looked up to a crowd of people with concerned eyes. A little girl hiding behind the legs of…_Carly?_

“Are you ok sweetie? You knelt down to the little girl’s level, her eyes shining with tears

“Yes!” A sob and then she threw herself in your arms.

You smiled and looked up as Carly and the rest of the group of still strangers looked at you, still with concern in their eyes and maybe a little mirth.

“I’m fine. Just point me in the direction of a shower.


End file.
